A Second Chance
by Tink2
Summary: Adam gets a second chance to tell Amy how he feels, but will he do it? Chapter 14 is FINALLY up and this fic is COMPLETE!
1. Always Alone

Author's Notes - This is a fic I've started based on the Christmas movie on ABC Family Three Days starring many of your favorite WWE characters. The movie is the basis of the plot, but a lot is different as I'm sure you will see.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own WWE or any of their characters or ANYTHING in this fic (including a good portion of the plot). I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun.  
  
More Author's Notes - Please review, I want to know what you think and if I should even continue writing this fic. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Always Alone  
  
Amy turned the light off in her hotel room and slowly walked over to the bed, the light of the little clock her only guide. She laughed to herself as she glided in between the sheets of the bed as she read the clock.  
  
"12:47 am." She said aloud though the room was empty. "How sad has my life become that I am going to bed before 1 in the morning." She sighed deeply as she clutched the edge of the comforter and thought of what all of her friends were doing right this moment...  
  
They were probably at a small bar in town seeing as they all had gone to The Outback the last two nights in a row. Off in a corner of the smoke filled room at a small table were Nora and Jay where sitting quietly trying to talk over the loud music while enjoying some non-alcoholic beverages. Out on the dance floor would be Andrew, Stacy, Jeff, and Trish, each dancing in their own unique way. Over at a large table near the dance floor would be many, many, many empty beer bottles and a large group of her co-workers all paired-off. There was Rey and Nidia, Maven and Lilian, Shane and Victoria, Mark (Bubba-Ray Dudley) and Lisa, and Brock and Dawn Marie.  
  
Then just over at the bar were four people, two of which she never wanted to see again. Matt and Torrie would be leaning again bar looking at each other affectionately. That was the place that Amy had once fit into this whole happy picture, right next to Matt. That was of course until she had caught him in bed with Torrie six months ago thus changing her happy little world.  
  
And then just a few stools down would be the only two single people (aside from her) in their group. The first was Chris Jericho; sort of an unofficial big brother to Amy and the person who had beat the shit out of Matt for what he had done to her. And standing casually against the bar next to Chris was him. He was the reason, other than Matt, that she wanted to stay home, to stay away from him.  
  
Adam, he had been a good friend of her's from the minute she entered the company, but after her break up with Matt, she and Adam had become a lot closer, the best of friends even. But that wasn't why she didn't want to be near him. She was beginning to fear that she was starting to look at Adam as more than just a friend, and that scared her.  
  
It scared her because of what Matt had done to her when she had given him her heart. It scared her because she didn't want to loose the wonderful friendship that she had with Adam. And most of all, it scared her because she knew that he did not feel the same way about her.  
  
*He never said that.* A voice from deep inside of Amy said. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at this thought.  
  
"Being told that you are 'the little sister I never had' is as good as saying that he doesn't feel the same way," she said aloud.  
  
*But you never told him how you feel,* the voice said again.  
  
"And I'm not going to. It's better this way, no one will get hurt." She told the voice.  
  
*If you say so.* the voice said with a hint of sarcasm. Amy rolled over on her side and closed her eyes attempting to get to sleep thinking once again of all of her friends at the bar and her, alone at the hotel.  
  
"Always alone." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Author's Notes - Kind of depressing I know and it only get worse, so if you don't like depressing mushy fics, please don't bother with the next chapter. Please send me reviews, like I said, I want to know if I should keep writing this, or just try something new. Speaking of new, if you have any challenges or anything like that, feel free to send those along with your reviews. 


	2. The Accident

Author's Notes - Well it seems people would like me to keep writing this fic. Cool, thanks! Well, here's chapter 2, tell me what you think.  
  
Oh, thank you to Jen, Matty, and omarisangel04 for their reviews. Thank you for your feedback and to everyone else out there, feedback is very much appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own WWE or any of their characters or ANYTHING in this fic (including a good portion of the plot). I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun.  
  
The Accident  
  
The next morning Amy woke up around 10:00 am. She looked around at the practically vacant room and slowly stumbled towards the bathroom door. She turned on the water and stepped inside letting the warm water soothe her sore muscles. She stayed in the shower until the hot water was gone and then got out wrapping the white towel hanging on the wall around her body. She dried off and then got dressed deciding to let her hair air dry, they had a long day of traveling to do and she really didn't care how she looked for it. She re-packed her bags and left the room walking down to the small dining area in hopes of seeing one of her friends.  
  
"Amy! Wait up!" A voice from behind called. She turned around to see Adam Copeland running towards her, his hair coming out of the haphazard ponytail it was tied in.  
  
"Hey Adam, what's up?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"Not much, I was just about to stop by your room to see if you wanted to go annoy Chris and then grab some breakfast with me. Chris had way too much to drink last night and I was looking forward to going into his room and making a lot of noise. What do you say?" Adam winked and flashed that killer smile of his at her.  
  
"Well, I'm sure I could push off my breakfast for a little while to go down with you," said Amy smiling sweetly. "Besides, since when do I pass up an opportunity to annoy Chris with a hangover?"  
  
"Exactly what I thought," Adam said throwing an arm around her shoulders. They walked down to Chris' room and pounded loudly on the door. After a minute or so of pounding the door was thrown open by a very disgruntled looking Chris Irving.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing here this damn early?" He growled.  
  
"Awwww, Chrisy you don't look so good." Amy cooed.  
  
"Too loud." He mumbled while crawling over to the bed.  
  
"Come on Chris," Adam said in a loud voice that caused Chris to moan in pain, "it's almost eleven, time to get up and FACE THE WORLD!!" He shouted the last words as Chris pulled one pillow over his head and attempted to throw the other pillow at Adam, he missed by about five feet.  
  
"Go away," Chris said, "don't want to get up. Want to stay in bed and never ever drink again." Amy and Adam couldn't help but laugh at their friend's misfortune. Amy looked at Adam with a mischievous grin as she walked over to the window.  
  
"Rise and shine sweetheart!" Amy smiled and pulled on the blinds letting the sunlight flood the room. Adam just laughed as Chris started screaming.  
  
"Shut the damn window!" He yelled throwing the other pillow in the direction of the window. "Aahhhh! Head hurts, eyes hurt, stomach hurts, can't move, hate you both." Once again the two burst into laughter at Chris' little rambling.  
  
"Alright, we'll leave you alone." Amy started.  
  
"But," Adam obviously wasn't done torturing his friend. Amy shook her head.  
  
"But we're coming back after we're done eating. We're going to be leaving the hotel for the airport at one so you better be up when we get back," she said. Then she turned to Adam. "Come on, the breakfast buffet calls our names."  
  
"Right, I want a bagel, and some eggs, and some grits with." Adam said with an evil grin. Just then Chris bolted out of the bed with his hand to his mouth and ran into the bathroom slamming the door shut. They could hear him retching as they shut the door behind them and walked to the elevator.  
  
"So how was your night?" Adam asked as he punched the number one in the elevator.  
  
"Peaceful. I got some well need rest and relaxation." She lied. She actually found the whole night depressing.  
  
"Well that's good, but we really missed you last night." He looked into her eyes and smiled and Amy melted.  
  
"Really, I'm sure you guys didn't even realize I wasn't there," she said looking to the floor. Adam reached out and touched her face bringing her eyes back up to his.  
  
"I did." They stood there looking into each other's eyes for a few minutes and then the elevator door opened and Adam walked out the door.  
  
*Life is so unfair.* She thought as she fallowed him through the hotel lobby. They both walked to the buffet line and put together their plates and then sat down.  
  
"So how was your evening?" Amy asked as they begun to eat.  
  
"It was ok. Nothing really special. Chris got completely wasted and ended up hitting on Jay, and Trish and Jeff were slam dancing in the middle of the dance floor and I think they scared a few people." Adam laughed at the memory.  
  
"Sounds like you guys had a lot of fun," Amy said wistfully. "I think I'll go with you next time." Adam smiled and the two finished their breakfasts. Once done, they went back upstairs to see Chris, but he was still in the bathroom only this time he was in the shower. Amy and Adam parted ways and went to their separate rooms to get their things together before they left for the airport and at quarter to one they both were back at Chris' room.  
  
"Ready to go, Chrisy?" Amy said in her sweetest voice. He just glared at her from behind his sunglasses as they all picked up their luggage and walked to the elevator.  
  
"Are you meeting Jeff at the airport?" Adam asked as the elevator started to move down.  
  
"No, he has a few more stops to do in town on their book tour. So, I think I will have a nice, quiet, and Jeff-free couple of days at home." She smiled as she thought of her wacky friend and the noise that normally comes with him.  
  
"Can you guys please not yell I have a little headache." Chris said from behind them. They just laughed while Chris held his head cringing in pain until the elevator stopped. They went over to the check-in counter and turned in their keys and then walked out the door.  
  
"Ahhh! Bright light, pain." Chris groaned. Amy stopped and went up on her tip toes to give him a small kiss on the forehead as Adam started to walk across the street towards the parking lot. As she was coming back down on her feet she saw the car round the corner coming towards Adam and it wasn't stopping. He wasn't even half way across the street yet and still hadn't seen the car.  
  
"ADAM! NO!" She screamed. She dropped her bags and ran towards Adam. She dove and managed to shove him out of the way just in time, then the speeding car hit her, and everything went black.  
  
Author's Notes - That might be the first cliffhanger ending I have ever done and successfully pulled off. What do you think? Any questions, comments, concerns? If so, review me! 


	3. Adam's Secret

Author's Notes - Well this chapter was really hard to write. Not that I have writer's block or anything, but you'll see what I mean. This is a very emotional chapter. You've been warned.  
  
Also, thank you to: Shadow, Eternal Sailor Serenity, Y2J's Princess, and Prime Time Mattitude for your reviews. I really appreciate them, and just so everyone else out there knows, the more reviews I get, the more inclined I feel to update this fic.  
  
I found that the song 'Everything' by Lifehouse is a really good one to listen to during this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own WWE or any of their characters or ANYTHING in this fic (including a good portion of the plot). I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun.  
  
Adam's Secret  
  
"AMY!!" Adam yelled pushing himself off of the ground and looked at the car that had hit Amy. There were three places where the blood covered windshield had bust, one where her head hit, one where her elbow must have hit, and one that had to have been where her shoe hit. Lying on the ground in a bleeding heap was Amy, completely unconscious.  
  
"Oh my goodness," said the man that had been driving the car, "I didn't even see you out there and then she jumped in front of you. I didn't see.I'm sorry."  
  
"Amy," Adam said while gently touching her bruising face. Chris was already at her side sunglasses off and cell phone out. Clearly what just happened brought him out of his stupor.  
  
"My friend was just hit by a car and she's not conscious. We need an ambulance." Chris demanded into the phone. "Hang on I'll have a friend check, hey Adam, check her pulse and see if she's breathing. Ok, we're at the." Chris' voice rambled off the hotel they were staying at as Adam placed his index and middle fingers on Amy's neck checking for a pulse.  
  
"Thank God," he breathed when he detected a very slow pulse. He then leaned down and put an ear to her mouth to see if she was breathing. "She's got a pulse and she's breathing," Adam said when he felt the warmth of Amy's breath on his ear.  
  
"Right, she's got a pulse and she's breathing...alright, I can hear sirens now, thank you for your help, good bye." Chris shut his phone and leaned down to his friend and brushed a hair away from her face. "Please be alright Red."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The trip to the hospital was a blur for Chris and Adam. Since neither one of them were family they had to fallow the ambulance their rental car. Adam drove and Chris called Trish Stratus and Jeff Hardy, Amy's two closest friends other than him and Adam, and told them what had happened. Soon they were in the parking lot for emergency patients and rushed inside to see their friend.  
  
"Excuse me," Chris said to the nurse at the desk, "we're looking for Amy Dumas. She was just brought in; can you tell us where she is?"  
  
"Yes, it will be just a minute." The nurse turned to her computer and began to type away. "She is in emergency surgery right now, if you go into the waiting area over there, the doctor will come see you once she gets out."  
  
"Thank you," Adam breathed. The walked over to the waiting area and sat down praying for their friend. The double doors that led to the 'patient's only' area suddenly opened and a doctor in blue scrubs walked towards the waiting area.  
  
"Are the friends of Miss Amy Dumas here?" The doctor asked. Adam and Chris stood up and walked over to the doctor hoping for the best. "Miss Dumas had a great deal of internal damage done when she was hit by that car, not to mention cranial damage. We did everything we could to save her, but I'm afraid she isn't going to make it. We're sorry." The doctor looked from Chris to Adam as Chris began to silently cry and Adam broke down on his friend's shoulder. "She is still alive now, but she is unconscious, if either of you would like to see her."  
  
"I would," Adam said through his tears. He looked to Chris who just nodded with a small smile.  
  
"Alright then, fallow me please." The doctor walked back towards the doors with Adam following him and left Chris to silently grieve for his friends in the waiting area.  
  
"She's in here." The doctor said motioning to the operating room. Adam pushed the door open and noticed no one was in there except for the silent and still form of Amy. He walked over to the table she was laying on and pulled a stool up to it and took her hand in his.  
  
"Amy, it's Adam. I don't know if you can hear me right now, but I think you can. So I'm going to talk, and you can just listen." He wiped a tear from his eye as he looked at his friend. "This isn't fair Amy. This is supposed to be me on the table, not you. Why did you have to push me out of the way like that? Why did you have to get hit by that car? Right now we should be in the airport, tormenting Chris with Britney Spears songs like we always do, but you're here. Amy, you can't leave me. Not like this. You see, Amy I have a secret I've always wanted to tell you, but I've been too scared to say it. I always thought I would have time to tell you everything, but now, I don't. Amy I need you. You can't leave me, not now, not ever. Amy I love you. I love you. I love you." He whispered those last words as the heart monitor flat-lined.  
  
"I will always love you Amy Christine Dumas, always," he whispered as he leaned over and kissed her check, tears streaming down his face.  
  
At 1:23 in the afternoon that day, Amy Dumas died.  
  
Author's Notes - I'm evil, yes I know. But this fic is far from over, so there is hope. Please review, remember, more reviews, faster updates. 


	4. Lionel

Author's Notes - What do they all do now that Amy is gone? Read and find out. Not the best of summaries, but oh well!  
  
And a big thank you goes out to:  
Jen - I'm glad you're enjoying this fic, keep the reviews coming!  
  
XtremeWWEchick - Thank you for the review, I promise the coming chapters will be a little happier  
  
Eternal Sailor Serenity - Glad you like this!  
  
Selinde - I'm hope where I go with this doesn't disappoint.  
  
Shadow - I do have an Ace somewhere up my sleve and it will come out very soon.  
  
Cassandra - I'm glad the end of the last chapter had that affect on you, it did on me and my roommie. And as for that Steph and Paul fic, I'm working on it!  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own WWE or any of their characters or ANYTHING in this fic (including a good portion of the plot). I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun.  
  
Lionel  
  
Adam left the operating room shortly after Amy had passed. He walked through the halls on his way back to his friends in a state of shock. She was gone. She died, and he never got the chance to tell her how he truly felt about her. She was gone.  
  
He took a deep breath when he got to the two swinging doors that would take him back to the waiting area where Chris was. Jeff and Trish were also probably there by now too. Jeff, he was like a brother to Amy, how was he going to tell Jeff that Amy was gone. He released his breath as he pushed the doors open and saw his three friends. Trish had almost jumped from her chair as she ran over to give Adam a hug, tears in both of their eyes. Upon having Trish's arms around him he broke down crying.  
  
"Adam," she whispered, "is Amy ok?" He looked to Chris who shrugged and gave him an apologetic look; he didn't tell them how bad she was.  
  
"Amy's gone," he said through the tears.  
  
"Gone," she quickly pulled back from him, "what do you mean gone?" Jeff walked over upon hearing this.  
  
"Adam what happened?" Adam looked like a deer caught in headlights as he tried to think of an easy way to say that Amy had just died.  
  
"When she got here, the doctors said she had a lot of internal and cranial damage. Jeff they tried everything they could, but she was too badly hurt. She's gone." He looked as his friends begun to cry. He walked over to where Chris was still sitting and sat down beside him crying into his hands.  
  
"You gonna be ok man?" Chris asked putting a supportive hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It should have been me," he cried. "It should have been me." They all sat there for what seemed like an eternity mourning for their lost friends before they had to leave. Since they had already missed their flights earlier, they decided to stay in town and make the sad phone calls about Amy's fate to their friends. It was about five o'clock when they returned to the hotel and Adam stood in a line waiting to check in to another room. Trish and Jeff already had one, and Chris was standing in line in front of him when he took his key and turned to his friend.  
  
"Hang in there Edgester," Chris said putting a supportive hand on his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow." Adam just nodded and Chris walked up to his room.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you sir?" The man behind the desk asked. Adam looked at his name tag which read Lionel.  
  
"Yes Lionel, I need a room for the night," he said. He thought back to the other night when he and Amy had checked in together making jokes and smiling the whole time. What he wouldn't give to see her smile again.  
  
"It wasn't your fault you know," Lionel said bluntly. Adam just looked up at him in shock.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said it wasn't you fault for what happened to Amy. She cared a great deal for you and didn't want you to get hurt," Lionel was cut off.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are to talk about Amy? You didn't even know her," his voice started to trail off as the tears threatened to come back, "and now she's gone. It's not fair!" He slammed his fist on the counter in rage as he thought of his friend.  
  
"We know it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that her dying thoughts were that no one loved her and that she was doomed to always be alone. And for her to not even know that the man that loves her is the one that she sacrificed her life for is definitely not fair," Lionel then smiled. "That is why we are stepping in."  
  
"We," Adam cut in, "what do you mean, we?"  
  
"We are Angels, and we have been watching Miss Dumas. She was an amazing person, she was kind and cared for many people and she continually gave back to her community, we do not think it was right for someone so good to die with such heartache. Therefore, we are giving Miss Dumas and perhaps you a second chance." Lionel pulled out a key card with a picture of a crucifix on it and pushed it across the counter to Adam.  
  
"A second chance? What do you mean?" Adam stared at the peculiar looking key card and then looked back to Lionel.  
  
"When you wake up tomorrow it will be three days before Miss Dumas' accident. You will then have those three days to do as you please, but be warned on the third day she will meet her fate and Amy will be gone. I suggest you tell her how you feel, because there will not be another chance." Lionel smiled as he spoke.  
  
"You're nuts, you know that," Adam said in rage. "My best friend died today and here you are making a joke of it. I'll be going upstairs now." He grabbed his bag and turned to walk away.  
  
"Remember Adam, you have three days," Lionel called as the elevator doors shut. Adam just rolled his eyes as the elevator pulled upward. The doors opened on his floor and he slowly walked to his room. He pulled out his key card and looked at the peculiar illustration on the front. He pulled the door open, walked inside, and collapsed on the bed.  
  
"I miss you Amy," he thought as he drifted off to sleep. 


	5. Seeing Ghosts

Author's Notes - Ok, I know this is short, but you're getting two chapters this time instead of one. I hope you are all still enjoying this, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to finish these chapters.  
  
And now for my ever faithful reviewers.  
  
Jen- Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate that you like this fic, keep reviewing  
  
Cassandra- I'm glad these chapters are having that emotional effect on people.and that Paul and Steph fic will be out soon (if not today) and it's gonna be called To Be With You  
  
Eternal Sailor Serenity- Thanks for the review Molly! I hope you like these chapters.You're not getting my title!!!  
  
Sweetiepie- Well I can't tell you if I'm gonna end it like the movie without ruining the fun, right? Lol, I'm glad you enjoy it.  
  
Bernard Pelaez - I'm glad you like it, keep reading!  
  
Shadow- Thanks for the compliment, I truly appreciate it. I hope the rest of this fic doesn't disappoint.  
  
XtremeWWEchick-Rocky's-Girl- I cry everytime I see the movie too, I'm horrible about crying at movies.I'm try and get the updates faster but between all the editing I do and other stuff it might take a few days longer than it use to to get chapters out.  
  
I hope you enjoy this instalment of A Second Chance.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own WWE or any of their characters or ANYTHING in this fic (including a good portion of the plot). I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun.  
  
Seeing Ghosts  
  
Adam woke up in his hotel room the next day feeling horrible. He had relived seeing Amy get hit by that car over and over and over again in his dreams. It was a miracle he had gotten any sleep at all. With all the energy he could possess, Adam pushed himself out of his bed and slowly padded over to the shower. As he got out of the shower he remembered that he and Chris would be meeting for breakfast this morning before they went to the airport. He got dressed, grabbed his wallet, and left his room heading for the elevator. He pushed the ground floor button and waited for the doors to open once again. The elevator stopped and the doors opened just in time for Adam to see a tall red-haired girl and a short blonde girl walk past him.  
  
*It can't be,* he thought. He ran to catch up with the two girls. Once he got close enough he grabbed the red-haired girl's shoulder and pulled her around.  
  
"Amy," he whispered. Before she could say a work Adam had pulled her into his arms and had to fight from crying as he held her. "You're alive, I'm so glad you're alive!"  
  
"Adam," she breathed, "Adam I can't breathe."  
  
"Oh sorry," he said wiping a stray tear from his eye. "I just can't believe that you're here, and you're alright."  
  
"Why wouldn't she be alright Adam?" Trish asked. "You saw her last night, and then the two of us have been up all night. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, it must have been a nightmare," he said smiling, "a horrible nightmare."  
  
"It must have been," said Amy, "you look like hell Adam."  
  
"Yeah, I've gotta go meet Chris for breakfast, I'll talk to you two later." Adam smiled and went to leave when Trish caught his arm.  
  
"Adam, you're really out of it today," she started, "Chris won't be here until tomorrow night, remember? He's got that appearance with his band today."  
  
"No, that was a few days ago. Wait, what day is today?" Adam asked looking around the hotel lobby.  
  
"It's Sunday." Amy gave him a concerned look, "are you ok?"  
  
"Sunday? No, it's supposed Wednesday." A sudden eerie thought hit Adam, Lionel, was he right? "I gotta go, I'll see you later." He ran out of the lobby and into the first open elevator before either Amy or Trish could say another word.  
  
"Well that was weird," said Trish.  
  
"You're telling me," Lita said wondering what was wrong with her friend. 


	6. Realization

Author's Notes - Here's the second of two short chapters for this update. I hope you enjoy this instalment, and remember, review, review, review. I thrive off of feedback!  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own WWE or any of their characters or ANYTHING in this fic (including a good portion of the plot). I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun.  
  
Realization  
  
Adam ran out of the elevator and to his room. It couldn't be true; he didn't go back in time. He had just had a horrible nightmare. Three days would come and go and Amy will still be with him. But what if Lionel was telling the truth. He reached into his pocket and withdrew the key card and looked at it in horror. There was a picture of a crucifix on it.  
  
"I told you what was going to happen," a voice said from down the hall.  
  
"You," Adam looked at Lionel in shock, "you're not real. You're just a part of a bad dream that won't end."  
  
"Adam, none of what has happened is a dream. You're gonna have to accept that pretty soon, because Amy's running out of time." Lionel looked at his watch and then went to picking out towels from the room service cart he was pushing.  
  
"What.what am I supposed to do?" Adam finally gave up.  
  
"You are supposed to make Amy happy. Tell her how you feel," suggested Lionel. "Amy feels like love is a myth, she doesn't think anyone really cares for her in that way. You are supposed to make sure she doesn't die believing that again." He knocked on the door to a room, "maid service."  
  
"But how am I supposed to do that?" Adam was getting frustrated. This was a lot of pressure to put on one guy.  
  
"I can't tell you everything Adam. You have to make her believe, so go on out there and do it, you're running out of time." Then the door opened to the door Lionel had knocked on and he walked in leaving Adam alone in the hallway. He stood there silent for a minute before running back to the elevator. He pushed the ground floor level and when the doors opened he ran into the café where Amy and Trish were sitting enjoying a cup of coffee.  
  
"Hey Adam," Trish greeted.  
  
"Amy," he started sounding out of breath from the running, "do you want to go do something this afternoon?" Amy looked shocked at his question before slowly answering.  
  
"Uh, sure Adam," she said slowly. *Why do I torture myself like this?* She thought. 


	7. A Friendly Visit

Author's Notes - Here's the next chapter of A Second Chance. I'm sorry for this being so short, but I could not for the life of me think of how to write the damn date! I'm still not sure if I will write it or not. Maybe you all can tell me what I should do about that. And maybe my muse will stop by and give me some much needed help with the next chapter.  
  
And time for some thank you's:  
  
Eternal Sailor Serenity - What can I say but I love you girl! You've been such a big help with this fic by giving me ideas and reviews. I'm glad to have made such a good friend in you and I'm so totally going to miss you while you're gone. What am I going to do with out my evil sister Tyler?! See you in the RAW Bar later tonight!  
  
Shadow - My ever-faithful reviewer for every chapter! I'm glad you're enjoying this and I hope I don't disappoint you with the rest of this fic.  
  
Cassandra- I'm glad you're liking this too. Don't worry I don't have writers block *knocks on wood* I've been a little sick and busy with other projects. I'll be updating more frequently I hope.  
  
XtremeWWEchick-Rocky's-Girl- I'm glad you like it so much.just don't yell at your computer too loud or they'll take you to one of those nice rooms with the padded walls.j/k.  
  
Tyler Dumas- TYLER!!!! Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm getting over the minor writer's block I was having when we spoke earlier. I'm gonna miss you!  
  
And for everyone else out there please review!!! I really do thrive off of feedback and I want to know what you think! The more reviews, the faster I get updates out there some times. Your comments motivate me. They really do, so please review.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own WWE or any of their characters or ANYTHING in this fic (including a good portion of the plot). I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun.  
  
A Friendly Visit  
  
Adam was sitting in his room nervously when there was a knock at the door. He got up to open it and saw Jason Reso standing on the other side.  
  
"So let me get this strait," Jay said walking into the room. "You go up to Amy this morning acting like a lunatic because of some bad dream, you cried, left running to the elevator like a crazy person, and then you went back downstairs five minutes later and finally asked Amy on a date?" If Chris only knew, he thought.  
  
"Uh yeah, that's about it," he said quickly hoping Jay would just drop it but, knowing Chris, that wasn't going to happen.  
  
"So, it must have been some nightmare. Trish said you were looking at Amy like you had seen a ghost and you thought it was Wednesday. Dude, you didn't drink with us last night! What the hell happened?" Jay looked at his friend expectantly.  
  
"I just had this horrible nightmare, that's all. It just sort of made me realize.Look; you've been bugging me to ask Amy out for months now. I did it, so what's the problem?" Adam was getting aggravated, he had three days to show Amy how much he loved her, two shows, and one appearance to make. All of that was a lot of pressure for him to handle.  
  
"I know I've been bugging you to ask her out. And I'm glad you finally did, really, I am, it's just," he paused before cracking a smile, "but did you really cry?"  
  
"I don't have a clue as to what you're talking about." Adam was not about to admit to his best friend from childhood that he probably had shed a tear when he saw Amy alive and well.  
  
"Really, because Trish told me that when you stopped choking Amy in a hug she saw what looked suspiciously like a tear on your cheek." Jay smiled as he looked at his guilty friend. He decided a slight change of subject might be a good idea. "That must have been one hell of a nightmare though. What happened?"  
  
"Nothing," Adam lied, "it was nothing."  
  
"Right, well, what ever 'nothing' was that happened in that dream; it's a good thing because you've got a date with Amy!" He playfully punched his friend. "But hey, I better get going, I have an appearance to make but, I want to hear all about this date later." Jay got up and walked over to the door and smiled at his friend before walking out.  
  
~*~  
  
At 1:30 Adam walked down the hall to what he knew was Amy's room with a bouquet of multi-colored tulips in hand and nervously knocked on the door. A few seconds later Amy opened the door and Adam found himself speechless. She was wearing a black tank top with silver and red flames going up it with a pair of tight black pants. She looked beautiful.  
  
"Hey, I'm all ready to go," she said with a smile. Adam stood there still speechless as Amy stood in the doorway. "Um.are those for me?" She pointed at the tulips and Adam shook out of his stupor.  
  
"Uh yeah, they are. Here," he handed her the bouquet as they walked into her room. "You look beautiful Amy." She giggled as she took the ice bucket and filled it with water to put the flowers in for now.  
  
"Why thank you Adam, you don't look so bad yourself," she said with a wink. She walked over to the dresser, grabbed her purse, and smiled. "So what are we doing today?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking we could go to this nice little Italian restaurant downtown, and then we can walk around the shops before we have to get to the arena," he said nervously. "But if that's not good for you we can."  
  
"That sounds wonderful," said Amy cutting him off. She walked over to the door. "Let's go." She smiled and they linked arms as they walked down the hall towards the elevator. 


	8. A Date

Author's Notes - And here is the next installment of A Second Chance. I decided to put in a little bit of the date after all. Let's just say I read this week's Edgeucation column and was inspired. LOL. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
  
I am so sorry it took so long to upload this chapter, fanfiction.net wasn't letting me upload anything for about 4 or 5 days. I don't think I have ever yelled at my computer quiet so much. So, sorry about the wait, blame the website.  
  
Eternal Sailor Serenity- No, no Karen, MY EDGE! I'm glad you're enjoying it and I can't wait to kick your ass all over the ring again Molly..  
  
Cassandra- I'm glad you enjoy my work and I will hopefully be updating this much more frequently.as long as ff.net doesn't go down!!!  
  
Tyler- TYLER!!!!!!! I'm glad you're enjoying this oh evil daughter of mine.hehe.hope you're enjoying your new 'room' in the rpg.  
  
And to everyone else out there reading this.PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I want to know if you all are still reading this! The more reviews, the faster the update! And anyone who is into RPG's come and check out this one. it's loads of fun. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
~Tink~  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own WWE or any of their characters or ANYTHING in this fic (including a good portion of the plot). I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun.  
  
A Date  
  
Adam smiled at the sound of Amy's laugh as they walked down the crowed downtown streets. They had just finished lunch at the Italian restaurant and were walking it off as they window shopped.  
  
"I don't think it was that funny," Adam said trying not to laugh.  
  
"You have to look at this from my standpoint Adam," Amy said still gigging. "I am in a hotel room with five male wrestlers drunk on white zinfandel wine who are just sitting around in boxers and short sleeved shirts when suddenly the room gets really cold and we all hear Jeff saying "You crazy bastard" and you're not in the room! Then he jumps out the damn window followed by the rest of the guys. Then you all start wrestling in the snow! It was hilarious; you should see the pictures I have." They both laughed remembering the funny event.  
  
"Ok, so I guess it was funny, wait a minute," Adam looked at Amy with a serious face. "You have pictures?" Amy clapped a hand over her mouth. For years the only people who had known of those pictures were her and Trish. "I can't believe you took pictures!"  
  
"Well you would have too if you had been in my position!" Amy laughed.  
  
"No I wouldn't have," Adam said defensively. Amy just looked at him. "Ok, so maybe I would have!"  
  
"That's what I thought." Amy smiled as she looked in a window they passed. "So what are we doing here Adam?"  
  
"Well, it looks like we're walking Ames," Adam said.  
  
"I know that blondie!" She playfully punched his arm. "I meant, why did you out ask me out to lunch today. I know it wasn't just to hang out and talk like normal so spill." Adam was silent for a minute as he thought of his answer.  
  
*What am I supposed to say?* He thought, *Amy in three days you're going to dye and I wanted to tell you I love you before you bite the dust? No, that won't work moron.*  
  
"Uh, you're right, I didn't ask you out just to talk and hang out," he started. "I uh.kind of thought that this would be looked at as err.a date."  
  
"A date?" Amy looked both confused and shocked. "You mean."  
  
"Amy," Adam put a finger on her lips stopping whatever she was about to say. "There is something I've been wanting to do for so long. And if I don't do it now, I might never get the chance." He placed one hand on Amy's hip and the other on the side of her face. He pulled her close and gently placed his lips on hers kissing her. The kiss was short but sweet and when he pulled away he saw Amy with the most shocked look on her face.  
  
"You just.I mean.you.wow," she said stunned.  
  
"Amy, I have wanted to." Adam started when he was cut off by Amy kissing him. She pulled away after a much longer kiss than the first time.  
  
"I've wanted to do that too." Amy smiled as she looked into his eyes and then looked down at her watch. "Wow, we've been out for a long time. We have to get to the arena. Come on!" She smiled as they turned to walk back to the car, Adam sliding his arm slowly around her waist.  
  
*This feels so right,* Adam thought as he pulled her closer. *I can't loose her again.*  
  
~*~  
  
"So, what does this make us?" Amy asked as she rubbed Adam's hand with her thumb as he drove.  
  
"I know this sounds kind of childish, but I would like to think of you as my girlfriend." Amy's eyes lit up as he said this. What had happened to him in one night to go from being just friends to..this? When she thought about it, she didn't care. She welcomed this change with open arms.  
  
"I like the way that sounds." She smiled and leaned over in her seat and kissed him on the cheek tickling Adam with her nose. She had wanted to do that for so long.  
  
~*~  
  
"No way!" That seemed to be about all Trish Stratus was capable of saying when Amy told her about what had happened between her and Adam earlier.  
  
"Yes way Trish," she said giving up on concealing her smile.  
  
"I just can't believe it! You and Adam, together, finally," Trish giggled.  
  
"What do you mean finally?"  
  
"Well it's just that a lot of us were beginning to wonder if you two would ever get together." Trish stated with a smile. "But I'm so happy you did now, because I get fifty bucks!"  
  
"Trish! You bet on me?" Amy said surprised. "How did I not know about this?"  
  
"Chris was controlling the betting pool," she laughed, "and you know how much of an evil genius Chris can be. If he doesn't want to get caught, he won't." Amy couldn't help but laugh at the very true statement about her friend.  
  
"So, who all was in on this?" Amy wasn't even sure if she wanted to know.  
  
"Well, there was me and Chris of course," Trish started. "Christian, Jeff, and Shane were all in on it too."  
  
"Wow, normally Shane can't keep a secret to save his life." Amy laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
"You did not!" Jay shouted when Adam told him the events of the afternoon.  
  
"Yes, I did," Adam said, "Amy and I are finally together."  
  
"No, this can't be happening," Jay said in shock.  
  
"And here I thought you would still be happy for me." Adam joked wondering what was up with his best friend.  
  
"No, I'm happy, but you couldn't have waited another week to make it official?" Now Adam was confused and he just stared at his friend. "I'm out ten bucks and Trish wins!" Adam rolled his eyes and started getting ready for the show that night. 


	9. Post Date

Author's Notes - I wonder how many people have forgotten about this fic or have thought that I have forgotten about it??? Well I didn't, I've just had the worst case of writer's block (especially for anything romanic) and I've had some problems figuring out what I want to do with the next couple of chapters. Not to mention that I just moved and my computer got royally screwed up! But, I got everything fixed and I found a 'muse' I guess you could say that inspired me to write a little more romance again. So I hope you all like this next bit of A Second Chance  
  
Oh! I can't forget the thank you's!  
  
Eternal Sailor Serenity - I'm glad you still like this and I want you to remember..he's not your Edge.he's mine! LOL.j/k  
  
Shadow- My ever faithful reviewer! Thank you so much for all of your reviews and feedback! I appreciate it and I promise more updates soon.  
  
Cassandra- I'm getting back into the swing of writing this thing and I hope to have many many more good and even tear-jerking chapters to come.  
  
I just wanted to take a moment to say WOW!!! 32 REVIEWS! *does happy dance* I'm so happy, of all of my fics this one seems to get the most response, not to mention, it's my favorite. I'm glad so many people like it and I hope to get more of this fic out and more reviews from all of you soon! Remember your reviews really do motivate me to write (especially now that I don't have writer's block) so please, review, review, review. Thanks to everyone who is reading this!  
  
Also, if you want, please go to xtremeboss.tripod.com just put the http:// in front of it and it should work. Fanfiction.net doesn't like putting up url's. It's just a little fan fiction site of my own where you can find my fics from here plus one not posted here, and some of my good friends fics. I'm always looking to host more so if you have a fic you would like to see up there just tell me and I'll hook you up! I think that's it for now, because I want to go work on my Steph/Hunter fic. I hope you all enjoy this chapter of A Second Chance and please review.  
  
~Tink~  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own WWE or any of their characters or ANYTHING in this fic (including a good portion of the plot). I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun.  
  
Post Date  
  
Amy winced as she watched the fall Adam took from the top turnbuckle. She had already had her match and was now sitting Indian-style in front of the monitor watching Adam wrestle with an unconquerable smile on her face. She was with Adam. After so long of hoping and dreaming, she and Adam were a couple now. She actually had to fight the urge to squeal when she thought of it, she was so happy to be with him.  
  
"It's good to see you in a good mood," a voice said from behind her as Adam picked up the pin for the win in his match. Amy turned around to be faced with Chris Irving.  
  
"What gave it away?" Amy asked while standing to give her friend a hug.  
  
"Red, you're practically glowing right now." Amy couldn't help but blush at what Chris had said. "I'm happy for you two."  
  
"Thanks," she hugged him again.  
  
"So you know what this means right?" Amy just looked at Chris with question in her eyes. "I'm the only single person left in the group."  
  
"Chris that's not true." She hit him playfully on the arm.  
  
"No it really is. I'm like the," he started counting on his fingers, "21st wheel.wait, that doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Chris you never make sense," Adam said from the doorway. Amy smiled shyly as he walked into the room ignoring the evil looks Chris was sending his way. "You did great in your match tonight Ames."  
  
"Thanks, you didn't do too bad yourself." The two then just stood there looking into each other's eyes easily getting lost in them while Chris just watched them smiling. It was so obvious they had deep feelings for each other.  
  
"Well," Chris said loudly breaking the moment between the two, "I think I'm gonna be leaving you two alone now. I don't suppose I'll be seeing either of you tonight at dinner, so have a good time." He then left the room smiling at his two friends who never took their eyes off each other. He couldn't help but smile at their happiness, they deserved it.  
  
"So what should we do tonight?" Amy asked nervously.  
  
"Well, I was thinking dinner, possibly taking in a movie?" He suggested.  
  
"I think that sounds wonderful." The two smiled and kissed softly.  
  
~*~  
  
"That was the most pointless movie ever!" Amy laughed as she took another bite of the ice cream Adam had sent up.  
  
"I know," Adam said taking a large bite of the ice cream while laughing, "but it was funny."  
  
"Yeah it was," Amy said trying not to laugh at the bit of ice cream that was on Adam's nose.  
  
"What's so funny," he asked looking at her bright smile as she fought laughing.  
  
"You've got something right here." Amy reached up to Adam's nose and smeared the cold chocolate across his nose with a wide grin.  
  
"Now that means war." He laughed as he smeared a little bit of Amy's strawberry ice cream on her face as she laughed. The two then broke out into a mini wrestling match on the floor as the two gently smeared ice cream on each other's faces. Adam pinned Amy and she just laid there laughing.  
  
"You look so silly right now." Amy laughed looking at the bit of strawberry and chocolate that was on his face and in bits of his hair. "Cute, but silly."  
  
"Why thank you," he laughed as he leaned down to kiss off the bit of her nose. The two laid on the floor for a few more minutes, kissing here and there, smiling happily until Amy sat up.  
  
"Well, I need a shower right now." She laughed. "I'll be right back." Adam just nodded as she walked into the bathroom. He smiled and walked over to grab a towel and wipe some of the sticky mess off of his face when he heard a knock at the door. Adam curiously walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"You," Adam said looking at the man at the door.  
  
"Yes me. I have to check up on how things are going." Lionel said with a smile. "So how are things going?"  
  
"I think I'm doing just fine of showing her she is loved." Adam said nearly glaring at the man he thought had come to take Amy from him.  
  
"Is that so? And exactly what have you done to show here love?" Lionel looked at him curiously. "What have you done? Taken her to a nice restaurant, kissed her, watched a movie, and had an ice cream fight? Those are all nice things Adam but do you really think they show her that you love her?"  
  
"How could she not know how much I care about her?" Adam said in almost disbelief.  
  
"You've shown that you have romantic interests in her. What have you done to show her that you love her and that you really know and care about her?"  
  
"Well.I.I don't know." Adam said hanging his head. "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"I can't help you with that Adam," Lionel said sadly, "but I know you can think of something to show her you truly care. But just remember, she's running out of time. I'll be checking in later." And with that Lionel walked down the hall and disappeared as the door to the bathroom opened.  
  
"Who was at the door Adam?" Amy asked curiously.  
  
"No one. Just someone who thought this was a different person's room." Adam lied as he shut the door and turned to her pulling her into a hug. "How about we watch another movie?"  
  
"I like the sounds of that." Amy smiled as they sat back on the bed. She leaned into him and he put his arms around her tightly while turning on the TV.  
  
*I'm not going to let you go.* He thought as they looked for something to watch. 


	10. Hit the Alligator

Author's Notes - It seems that I really am getting back into the 'groove' of writing again! Well actually today I was watching the movie this fic is somewhat based on (Three Days) and felt inspired to write the next chapter. Hopefully I will have more updates for this fic soon because fortunately, I know exactly how I want this to end and I've almost got the end finished, but it's getting to the end of the fic that is the problem. But I'm starting to see more or less where I'm going to go with what little time Adam has left in this fic.  
  
A BIG thank you to huntersgirl, citcat, and Funky_in_Fishnet for your reviews. It's good to know there are people out there who are still reading this and still like this fic and to everyone else out there please review. Honestly, the more reviews I get the more motivated I feel to update a fic. So please, tell me what you think, feedback is greatly appreciated.  
  
Also, check out xtremeboss.tripod.com (cheap plug) just put the http:// in front of it since FF.net doesn't like to show url's. I'm looking for new authors on my site so if you have a good fic, please feel free to let me know and I'll put it up. And if all else fails, I make banners for all the fics on my site so you get a banner.  
  
Well enough from me, on with the next chapter of A Second Chance  
  
~Tink~  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own WWE or any of their characters or ANYTHING in this fic (including a good portion of the plot). I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun.  
  
Hit the Alligator  
  
Amy sighed as she woke up. She had the most amazing dream. She had dreamt that Adam Copeland actually asked her out and they spent the night watching bad movies and fell to sleep together. Wait a minute; were those arms she felt around her? She shifted slightly in bed, yes, they definitely were arms. She couldn't help but smile as she realized that her dream was indeed reality. For the first time since her break up with Matt, she didn't feel quite so alone.  
  
"Good morning sunshine." Adam whispered pulling her closer and giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Best sleep I've had in a long time." Amy smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"For what," Adam asked curiously.  
  
"For staying with me last night, you didn't have to, but having you here really helped me sleep." She explained.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to help." Adam smiled as Amy turned to face him. "So what do you want to do today?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you want to do today," he asked again. "We can do anything out want. Anything, just say the word."  
  
"What? I'm not sure what to do today." Amy couldn't help but giggle at Adam's enthusiasm. "What would you like to do today?"  
  
"Anything that you want to do," Adam answered. "Today it's your call." Amy looked into his shining green eyes and smiled as she quickly sat up and bolted out of bed.  
  
"Well in that case," she said walking to the bathroom door, "we had better get ready." And with that she walked into the bathroom, and shut the door leaving behind a fairly confused Adam.  
  
"Ready for what," he called after her.  
  
"You'll see," Amy yelled, "just go get dressed and meet me back here in thirty minutes." Adam smiled and left for his own room to get ready for whatever the lovely redhead had in mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Thirty Minutes Later*  
  
Adam adjusted his shirt nervously before he knocked on the door to Amy's room. He only had to wait for a moment before she answered the door with a grin taking him by the hand.  
  
"So what do you have planned for us?" Adam asked curiously.  
  
"You'll see." Amy said in a sing song voice as she led him down the all. Adam continued to pester Amy to tell him where they were going all the way out to her rental car where she teasingly silenced him with a kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're kidding right?" Adam sighed as he looked at the building in front of him.  
  
"You said anything." Amy smiled as she tugged on his arm pulling him towards the entrance.  
  
"But Chuck-E-Cheese," Adam said almost hopelessly.  
  
"Yes, Chuck-E-Cheese, come on it will be fun." She pouted slightly as she reached the door and Adam caved.  
  
"Hi there kids," a rather large smiling mouse said cheerfully. "Follow me to you table." Adam sighed as he and Amy followed, rather he followed and Amy bounced behind the mouse to their table. "You can get tokens over there and your waiter will be right over." The mouse waved farewell to the two and left.  
  
"So what now," Adam asked looking around the restaurant.  
  
"Tokens!" Amy nearly squealed and the two got up and went to the counter and bought a very large bucket of game tokens.  
  
"Now the question of the moment," Adam said with a smile, "which game first?" Amy smiled like a child as she scoped out all of her potential targets. Adam couldn't help but smile at Amy's obvious contentment.  
  
"Ooh! Hit the Alligator!" Amy cheered as she raced over to the game Adam running right behind her. "I rock at this game!"  
  
"Oh yeah," Adam said with a cocky grin as he handed her some tokens, "well, I just so happen to be the Toronto champion of Hit the Alligator and if I do say so myself, I totally reek of awesomeness at this game."  
  
"You did not just say that!" Amy laughed rolling up her sleeves. "Well champ, you're going down."  
  
"I beg to differ Red." Adam smiled as they both added their last tokens in sync and started to play the game, both laughing as the had not in a long time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I bow to the King." Amy laughed bowing slightly. So he only beat her by a mere four hundred points, he still won and Amy graciously accepted defeat. The two laughed as they collected the mass of tickets at their feet and walked over to their table. In the midst of their alligator slaughtering a waiter had dropped by and had taken their order and the pizza was waiting at the table.  
  
"Still the champ," Adam laughed. "I haven't played that game in so long."  
  
"And you were still that good, I'm impressed." Amy smiled as she grabbed a slice of pizza. "So, was this a good idea?"  
  
"Definitely a good idea," Adam said between bites. He didn't think that a little kid's restaurant could be so fun when he then realized, that Amy could probably make anything fun. "So what do you want to play next?"  
  
"Ski ball," she said with a small grin. And with that the two raced over to the fame and began to ferociously throw ball down the lane.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Cheater," Amy laughed playfully hitting Adam on the arm who looked at her in mock shock.  
  
"What?!" He gasped. "I would do no such thing!"  
  
"You threw your ball down my lane!" She laughed.  
  
"So, that's not cheating, it's helping." The two laughed as they started throwing balls into each other's lane. Amy went to throw a final ball when Adam gently tickled her causing her to miss her target. Amy laughed as she tried to break free from Adam who was now holding on to her with one arm, still tickling her with the other. Laughing loudly the two nearly wrestled through the restaurant. When Amy finally broke free she ran nearly five feet before Adam tackled her into the ball pit. The two lay in the balls occasionally throwing one at each other.  
  
"I don't think this could have been more fun." Adam said kissing Amy softly.  
  
"We're not done yet," Amy said playfully, "we still have the rest of the day."  
  
"I can't wait to see what you have planned next." He smiled throwing a ball at her. Amy grinned evilly and sat up slightly leaning in to kiss him when instead she dunked him in the balls. Struggling, Adam pulled himself up and an all out wrestling match began in the ball pit. 


	11. A Little Bit of Heart and Soul

**Author's Notes** – Woohoo! I've finally finished this chapter! I probably had the most trouble writing this one out of the whole fic just because I'm not too good with the mushy and cutsie right now. But it's here and I expect this fic to be done in two more maybe three more chapters which means...dum dum dum...time is running out for Adam. The next chapters should be out soon seeing as I basically already have them written.  
  
Thank you time! Thank you to Shinna, smoochies221, huntersgirl, PsychosLiveOn-WWErox, Citcat, and xtremediva for sending in your reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and those to come and to everyone else out there...please review! I'd like to know what you think and I thrive off of feedback!

Also, check out the website under my profile for some more very cool fan fiction and a link to my WWE Fan Fic Awards site. Head on over there, browse through those nominated or nominate some of your own...well, that's it for my cheap plug of the day...  
  
Ok, on with the story....  
  
Tink  
  
**Disclaimer** – I do not own WWE or any of their characters or ANYTHING in this fic (including a good portion of the plot). I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun.  
  
**A Little Bit of Heart and Soul**  
  
"So explain this to me one more time," Jeff said brushing a green hair away from his face. "You and Adam got together somehow; which I had to find out from Trish, not you, by the way; spent the night having and ice cream fight and watching bad movies, then went to Chuck-E-Cheese, then swimming before getting here?"  
  
"Well," Amy looked down guiltily for not telling her best friend what had happened, "yeah. Jeff I'm sor..."  
  
"And you didn't even think to invite Trish and I to Chuck-E-Cheese? You know I love that place Ames!" Jeff then broke his serious façade and started laughing.  
  
"You are so not funny." Amy glared at Jeff as she went back to stretching.  
  
"Oh sure I am!" Jeff leaned down and gave the red head a hug. "Seriously though, I'm so happy for you. You deserve to be happy, so does Adam. Just promise me one thing though."  
  
"Anything Jeff."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I won't find out about the wedding through Trish." He gave Amy a playful smile as she smacked the back of his head while trying not to blush.

On the other side of the arena, Adam was taking a walk trying to clear his head when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"So, any luck?"  
  
"You," Adam said turning to see the face of Lionel.  
  
"Yes me, I'm just checking to see if you've made any progress with Amy." Lionel looked at Adam expectantly as the blonde man towered over him.  
  
"I think I'm making very good progress showing her I love her." Adam crossed his arms defensively. He had to be getting it right by now.  
  
"Really?" Lionel laughed skeptically. "You spent a day goofing around with her, and while that's all good and well it's not like you have the time to be treating this like a normal relationship. In case you've forgotten, Amy has less than twenty-four hours left."  
  
"Look I'm trying my hardest," Adam said in frustration. "I just need more time."  
  
"I'm afraid I've given you all the time I can." Adam looked to the ground sadly. "But you have until 1:23 tomorrow afternoon to figure out what you can do to show Amy that you truly love her."  
  
"But what can I do?"  
  
"Just think about it."  
  
"Hey Adam who are you talking to?" A voice called from behind causing Adam to turn.  
  
"Huh? Oh...uh..." Adam turned back only to see Lionel had gone. "No one."  
  
"Oh, okay, well you're on in five."  
  
"Thanks, I'll be there in a minute." Adam started for the Gorilla position when he got an idea. Quickly he ran for the women's locker room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Oh hey Adam," Nora said with a smile. "I know just who you're looking for. Wait right there." Nora closed the door and soon the door opened once more and Amy stepped out.  
  
"Hey Adam," she greeted with a smile, "what are you doing here? I thought you had to be on in a minute."  
  
"I do, I uh...just wanted to see you first." He stammered with a smile. He could practically hear all of the Diva's giggling from behind the door. "Oh and I needed to tell you I have to head back to the hotel as soon as my match is over. I uh...have something I need to take care of."  
  
"Oh...um okay." Amy frowned slightly. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"No," he said quickly, "I mean I still want to see you tonight I just need to do something first." Amy's smile quickly came back.  
  
"Hey Adam! We need you set to go out now!" A stage hand yelled from down the hall.  
  
"Ok! I'll see you tonight!" He called back before running off to the curtain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So tired," Amy said to herself as she opened the door to her room. Stepping inside and dropping her bag by the door she noticed the soft music playing in the background. He mind filled with curiosity, she walked farther into the room hoping to see her boy friend but had no such luck. She did however see a single candle sitting on the table by the window with a card lying next to it. She walked to the table and by the dim candle light read the small card.  
  
_Amy,  
  
I didn't have much time to prepare so I guess you could call this stalling while I finish. I have a bath drawn for you to lie down and relax in. Go ahead and take as much time as you want. I'll be ready when you're done.  
  
Love, Adam_  
  
Amy smiled as she put the card down and slowly went over to the bathroom where there was indeed a hot bubble bath just waiting for her.  
  
---An hour later---  
  
Amy slipped into the pajamas Adam had left for her with a content smile. She had no idea what he was doing and couldn't wait to find out what Adam had in store for her. Excitedly, she opened the door and walked into the now candle filled room.  
  
"Oh wow." She whispered looking around in shock when suddenly a pair of strong arms enveloped her into a hug.  
  
"Surprise," Adam whispered kissing her neck leading her to the table.  
  
"Adam what's going on?"  
  
"Well, I thought you would like a nice, relaxing, romantic night." He wheeled a cart over to the table and placed a plate of food in front of Amy.  
  
"Adam did you..." Amy started as she looked at the delicious meal.  
  
"No, I would have loved to have cooked this, but it's just room service." Adam gave her a small kiss before sitting down with his own plate. "But I promise one day when we have off I'll cook for you. I feel kind of bad having to order out like this."  
  
"Don't, it's perfect," Amy said with a smile.  
  
"This was amazing. You're amazing." Amy said giving Adam a kiss once their meal was done. "So what now?"  
  
"Well," he said getting up and taking her hand, "I was thinking of a movie, dessert, and a long back massage?" Amy nodded enthusiastically at these suggestions as Adam led her to the bed where dessert was waiting. Amy looked to the clock and saw that it was only 12:47 and the night had just begun for her and Adam, and she couldn't be happier. 


	12. Time's Up

_**Author's Notes –** Oh my goodness there is only one maybe two chapters left after this! Wow. Then I will have finished two chapter fics! Woohoo! I never thought it would happen! Well, I hope you all like this chapter and I really want to know what you think so please please please send me some reviews.  
  
To smoochies221 and huntersgirl thank you so much for your reviews and hope you like this chapter!  
  
Ok, on with the story....  
  
Tink_  
  
_**Disclaimer –**_ _I do not own WWE or any of their characters or ANYTHING in this fic (including a good portion of the plot). I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun._  
  
**Time's Up**  
  
It was 7:48 the next morning and Adam was already awake lying propped up on his side watching Amy as she slept peacefully. Without thinking he softly spoke,  
  
"I'm not going to let you go Amy." He kissed her forehead lightly.  
  
"It's not like you really have a choice in the matter, do you Adam?" A voice spoke from the corner.  
  
"Lionel?" Adam said in shock trying to keep his voice down. "What are you doing here? Get out now before Amy sees you!"  
  
"She can't see me don't worry," Lionel said with a sigh as he moved closer to the couple. "I'm just looking in on you and making sure you aren't going to try to interfere when Amy's time comes."  
  
"You're damn right I'm going to interfere," Adam said defensively putting an arm around Amy. "She's not going anywhere near that parking lot today."  
  
"Adam you can't keep her from her fate."  
  
"Oh yeah, and what exactly is going to happen if I do?" Adam challenged.  
  
"Then we go back and these three days never happened and Amy will die unhappy and alone." Adam's head dropped as Lionel said this, how was he ever going to save her? "Look, you have a few more hours, think about what I've said and remember; you can't stop this."  
  
Adam looked back to Amy's sleeping form before looking back to Lionel only to see that he wasn't there. He had a little less than six hours until the accident would happen and he would loose Amy for good again. No, he thought, there has to be another way, but how?

* * *

About an hour later Amy woke with a bright smile, no clue of everything that was going to happen in just a few hours time.  
  
"So what do you want to do this morning?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
"Um...I don't know," Adam said forcing a smile, "we don't have to do anything until we leave for our flights so how about we stay up here? I'm sure we can find a movie on to watch."  
  
"But I'm kinda hungry..."  
  
"Then we'll get room service," Adam offered with a smiled.  
  
"I don't know, I was kind of hoping to go down to the dining hall for breakfast and see everyone."  
  
"Well, that sounds pretty good too. Let's go." Trying to flash his best smile Adam offered Amy his arm and she laughed as they started down the hall.  
  
"Do you think we should see if Chris wants to come too?" Amy asked as they neared his door. Adam smiled evilly as he remembered the hangover Chris should be experiencing today.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea." They stopped at his door and Amy knocked lightly.  
  
"Guess he's not in," she shrugged.  
  
"I bet he is," Adam said as he started to knock on the door loudly, "he's just a heavy sleeper." Adam continued banging and sure enough a very gruff- looking Chris opened the door.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing pounding on my door at this ungodly hour," he growled as he stumbled back to bed pulling a pillow over his head. Amy smiled brightly.  
  
"Awwww, poor Chrisy not feeling too well," she cooed.  
  
"Too loud," he yelled from under the pillow.  
  
"Oh come on Chris," Adam said pulling at the pillow. "Amy and I want to hear all about your fun night." Adam finally got the pillow free and Chris moaned in pain.  
  
"Beer bad. Tequila bad. Vodka bad. Hell, all alcohol in general is bad." Chris tried in vain to cover his eyes with his hand as he rambled on. "And anything Jay says is a filthy dirty lie!"  
  
"It sounds like you had fun." Amy said through laughs.  
  
"Please for the love of....anything stop yelling!" Chris flipped over on the bed and pulled his second pillow over his head. "So did you guys come here to revel in my misery or is there another reason you're here?"  
  
"We wanted to see if you wanted to go get breakfast with us," Adam said.  
  
"No! No food! Food Bad!"  
  
"Ok then I guess we'll be on our way," Amy said as Adam pouted, he was having fun tormenting his friend.  
  
"Fine! Go! Bye!"  
  
"Ok ok. We're leaving," Adam said with a laugh. "I'm starving anyways. I want some eggs, and biscuits, and sausage, ooh and bacon. Lots of bacon. Oh and you can't forget the grits and..." Adam didn't get to finish his sentence as Chris bolted out of bed for the bathroom. Amy and Adam burst into laughter as they left Chris' room for the dining hall.

* * *

A couple of hours later Adam reluctantly left Amy's side as they went to their separate rooms to take a shower before they had to leave. To Adam it seemed like he couldn't get back to her soon enough. She smiled as she opened the door to her room with a towel over her still wet hair.  
  
"Hey you," she said standing on her toes to kiss him softly. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Uh...yeah, you?"  
  
"Almost." She said walking into the bathroom. "I can't wait to get home. Jeff is still going to be on his book tour so I'll have a nice couple of quiet days at home."  
  
"Doesn't sound like that happens too often," Adam said trying not tot let his thoughts wander to what was going to happen moments after they left this room.  
  
"Oh it doesn't," she said coming out of the bathroom with her hair now clipped up," he tends to bring a lot of noise with him. And destruction, Jeff has a tendency to break things. Well, ready to go?" Amy reached for her bag smiling still.  
  
"Uh no. You know why don't we just stay here? Kinda make it like a mini- vacation. We could see all of the sites or just relax like last night..." Adam offered desperately.  
  
"Well that sounds really nice but I want to get back home. I need clothes," she said starting for the door.  
  
"Adam let her go," Lionel said from a corner of the room.  
  
"No," he said loudly before adding, "we'll buy new clothes."  
  
"Adam, you being very cute right now but I really want to go home for a couple of days." She grabbed her keys and reached fro the door. "Now come on or we'll be late."  
  
"No Amy we can't," Adam said trying to stop her.  
  
"Adam you can't stop this." Lionel said louder.  
  
"Adam now you're acting silly, come on." She continued to pull her bag to the door and Adam had no choice but to follow her.  
  
"Stop fighting it Adam and let her go, it will be easier this way," Lionel called out following them down the hall.  
  
"No," Adam replied quietly.  
  
"What was that Adam?"  
  
"Nothing hon." They got to the end of the hall and waited for the elevator. When it arrived, Amy picked up her bag and walked on as Adam struggled to move his bag from the ground. "Stop this."  
  
"Adam what's wrong?" Amy asked as she put her bag down in the elevator and hit the button.  
  
"Not until you accept what has to happen..." Lionel said watching from a door way.  
  
"No!" He got his bag free but unfortunately it split open in the process sending clothes and wrestling gear flying all over the hall.  
  
"Wait!" Amy said trying to stop the elevator doors from shutting as they closed her in and sent her slowly downstairs.  
  
"Amy!" Adam tried pulling the doors open for a moment before he noticed the door for the stairwell. He ran to it but it was locked. "Open it!"  
  
"No, this has to happen. You know that," Lionel said sadly.  
  
"I can't let her die." Adam tried in vain to open the door. "I won't let her go."  
  
"You don't have a choice."  
  
"There has to be a way," he said hopelessly pounding on the door. "I would give anything."  
  
"Anything," Lionel asked. Suddenly it all seemed so obvious to Adam. The one thing he could give to Amy to show her he truly loved her. Lionel smiled as he saw the realization cross Adam's face and with a wave of his hand the stairwell door clicked open and Adam tore down the stairs.  
  
He ran and jumped the five flights of stairs hoping to get to Amy in time. He pushed through the door and into the lobby trying to get through the maze of hotel guests before making it to the door. He ran outside looking for the redhead and there she was crossing the street.  
  
"Adam," she called stopping briefly to go back across the street to him not seeing the car coming.  
  
"Amy! No!" He yelled running out towards her. He shoved her out of the way just in time, then the car hit and everything went black.


	13. All I Need Is a Miracle

_**Author's Notes –** Oh wow...oh wow...one more chapter and this fic is FINALLY done. I'm kinda proud of myself. I know this chapter is short, but I really didn't know what else to put in it and where I ended it, I'm happy and it gives me a good place to pick up the final chapter so, sorry for the short chapter._

_To shinna, kandiland, and huntersgirl thank you so much for your reviews and hope you like this chapter!_

_Well, I think that's all I have to say other than please review. I really would like to know what people think of this...and if I should possibly continue it for a bit longer._

_Ok, on with the story...._

_Tink_

_**Disclaimer –** I do not own WWE or any of their characters or ANYTHING in this fic (including a good portion of the plot). I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun._

**All I Need Is a Miracle**

Amy sat in a state of shock in the hospital waiting area. She really wasn't sure how she got to the hospital in the first place. Since she wasn't family they wouldn't allow her in the ambulance and lord knows she was in no condition to drive but that's how she must have gotten here.

She looked at the clock; two hours had gone by since a kind orderly had told her Adam was in surgery. Amy didn't know anything else on his condition, just that he was in surgery for the past two hours. He couldn't be so bad that he needed more than two hours worth of surgery, could he? No, Amy thought, Adam was fine. Just fine and soon a doctor would come to tell her the same thing.

"Excuse me Miss, are you with Adam Copeland?" A doctor asked Amy with a gloom look. This couldn't be good, Amy thought.

"Yes," she said timidly trying not to break into tears once more, "yes I am. Is he okay? Can I see him? Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm afraid, Miss," the doctor started before pausing to take a deep breath, "we've done everything we can and Adam's not going to make it."

"No," she cried. "He's going to be just fine. He can't go, not yet...no."

"The accident took a very harsh toll on Adam. He had a great deal internal damage and bleeding. We've done all we can, though in this case it's not enough to save him." The doctor explained slowly trying hard not to look at the crying redhead. "I can take you back to see him if you like. He's not conscious, but living, barely."

"Yes please." Amy stood up and tried in vain to wipe the tears from her face before following the doctor through the hallways of the hospital back to the room where the doctors had been operating on Adam. The doctor showed Amy into the room and then silently left her alone.

She stood there staring at Adam's motionless body. This couldn't be happening, it wasn't fair. She had only discovered how Adam felt about her. They didn't have enough time together. It just wasn't fair. She felt the tears start to flow from her eyes once again as she gently took his hand.

"This isn't fair," Amy finally said aloud. "You can't leave me now. Not after these last couple of days. It wasn't enough time with you. You can't just leave me like this. Not here, not now, not ever. I love you Adam. I love you. I love you." She repeated those last words as the heart monitor flat-lined. She laid her head on his chest and sobbed unaware that she was being watched.

Lionel stood watching the two from the door with a tear in his eye. They looked tragically beautiful and it broke his heart to think that it had to end like this. Or did it? He smiled at the couple and with a wave of his hand the heart monitor beeped to life causing Amy to sit up in shock.

She didn't know what to think. A minute ago the machine had flat-lined, Adam died. She knew that but now the machine was starting to beep a little steadier and slightly faster. More tears streamed down her face as she noticed the rise and fall of his chest. He was alive. She didn't know how, but Adam was alive.

"Hey beautiful," Adam whispered to a shocked and crying Amy. She didn't know what to do or say but she leaned down and softly kissed him. When she pulled away Adam wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled. "I love you." With those words Amy melted into his embrace.

"I love you too." Adam kissed her forehead and looked towards the door and saw Lionel. He smiled at the man he knew to be an angel and mouthed a simple but silent thank you before turning back to Amy kissing her forehead gently.


	14. Never Alone

**_Author's Notes – Oh my gosh! I can't believe it. I finished a fic. That puts me at like 2 finished and 7 more that are no where near done! I've got to say though, of all of my fics, this one was my favorite to write. I hope you all like it as much as I liked writing it and I hope this ending will do the fic justice._**

**_I want to give a shout-out to everyone who reviewed! Thank you all so much, I don't think I would have finished this without you! Keep the reviews coming._**

**_Well, I think that's all I have to say other than please review. I really would like to know what people think of this chapter or the fic as a whole considering it's finally done!!!_**

**_Ok, on with the story...._**

**_Tink_**

**_Disclaimer – I do not own WWE or any of their characters or ANYTHING in this fic (including a good portion of the plot). I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun._**

**Never Alone**

_One year later..._

The pyro erupted and music blared through the arena as the thousands of fans cheered loudly.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to Monday Night RAW!" JR called out over the fans. "I'm JR here alongside The King and what a show we have in store for you tonight!"

"That's right JR," The King said happily, "because tonight, for the first time in more than a year we will see the return of Edge in the ring!"

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Amy asked with a smile as she watched Adam pace back and forth through the locker room.

"Not too nervous." Amy shot Adam a disbelieving look and he laughed. "Ok, so I'm nervous."

"Well you shouldn't be because you're going to do wonderfully." Amy said as she gave him a supportive kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, but I'm still nervous." He ran a hand through his long blond hair as he continued his pacing.

"Adam, you survived getting hit by that car, I'm sure you can handle your match tonight."

"You're right." Adam attempted to give Amy his best reassuring smile but in all truth, her words did little to calm his nerves. Little did Amy know, it was not his comeback he was so nervous about but what would happen _after_ the match that had him so jittery. "Well hey; I'd better get down to the Gorilla." Adam took a deep breath and headed for the door.

"Don't worry baby, you're going to be magnificent," Amy said with a smile. "Good luck."

"Thanks. I love you," he said before leaving the locker room to make his way to the curtain.

"Hey man!" Jay called from down the hallway as he ran to catch his friend. "You ready for this?"

"I think so," he said nervously. "Everything taken care of on your part?"

"You know it. I got the goods to Lillian the second I saw her today. Don't worry man; everything is going to go just as planned." Jay said with a reassuring pat on the back as they walked.

"I hope so," Adam sighed.

"Look the only thing that could happen to mess this up would be if you somehow got hurt in the ring."

"Not helping Jay," Adam said through gritted teeth. They had now reached the Gorilla Spot and Adam was watching the monitor intently.

"Look just calm down, relax, and don't worry. Now I'm going to go get a seat for this. Good luck!" And with that Jay was off. The next couple of minutes seemed like an eternity as Adam waited for his music to cue for him to make his entrance. He was wrestling Jeff Hardy who winked at him knowingly as they started their match.

Jeff whipped Adam into the corner and started to kick at him. After a moment Adam was able to counter with a shoulder to Jeff's chest. The match started off slowly but quickly picked up and progressed. One Twist of Fate, two spears, and an Edgeucution later Adam got the three count on Jeff to win the match.

The fans cheered as Jeff and the referee stumbled up the ramp and the show went to commercial. Lillian came over and handed him a microphone and slyly slid something else into his hand. Adam took a deep breath and brought the microphone up.

"Well everyone it's great to be back and I am so glad to see that my faithful Edgeheads have not forgotten me. Now I'd like to take a moment to step out of character to say something to someone very special. Someone who without, I would not be standing here. But I would much rather say this to the person face to face so Amy could you please come out here?" Adam took another deep breath hoping she would come out and sighed in relief as the crowd cheered upon her arrival at the top of the ramp.

She came down and climbed in the ring and looked at her boyfriend in confusion. Adam smiled as he took her hand before speaking.

"Amy I couldn't have made it here without you and I just want you to know how much I love you." Adam went down on one knee as the crowd cheered loudly. "Amy I love you and it would make me the happiest man on Earth if you would do me the honor of being my wife."

Amy looked at Adam in shock through teary eyes as the crowd chanted 'Say yes!' The only response she was capable of was an enthusiastic nod as Adam slipped the ring on her finger. He smiled brightly as he took her in his arms and held her tightly.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Amy said in a shaky voice. The two kissed in the center of the ring as the crowd cheered loudly. But none so loud as the man standing in the front row, Lionel, happy to see that Amy's second chance was working so well.

**The End**


End file.
